Fox
Domain History Fox first discovered the SSBB Domain on December 3 2009 while he was looking for a site to share his friend code on. Since Fox had just gotten WiFi he couldn't wait to test his skills with different players. Super Smash Bros Brawl was the only WiFi compatible game Fox had and he already had it for about a year, so he had pretty much won the game ( won all characters, all stages, all trophies and most stickers) so the online multiplayer was the only thing he cared about doing with the game. After Fox got the WiFi set up, he thought he would try Basic Brawl but after a few days of playing, he quickly grew tired of it. Fox liked to play at night but almost every time he played people tried to be allies with him and he don't know about you but when you have four allies things get boring real fast. So now he wanted to try brawl with friends, that’s why Fox was looking for a site to trade friend codes on. Anyway Fox had already been to several “Dead sites” were the last post was back in 2008 when he found the SSBB Domain. Fox was glad to see people committed to playing Brawl, he don't know of any other game besides the Smash Bros series were you can fight other characters using your favorite one. After Fox registered he posted a thread called: “Challenger Approaching! Huh? No! Its..Its...Fox!” under “Challenger Approaching! A New Foe Has Appeared!!!”. Basically introducing himself and telling people he was new to the site. The first person Fox brawled with on the SSBB Domain was hcfwesker. At the beginning of the brawl Fox thought he had a pretty good chance of winning. But towards the end Fox knew he would have to train if he was ever going to make it in the SSBB Domain. He only managed to get two of hcfwesker’s stocks out of three rounds. So now Fox trains every day so he can get better and better at brawling. As Fox’s history with the Domain lengthens he will add more content. he wasnt the first fox there was one before him, but he understands that and welcomes the other fox cause we foxes gotta stick together! XD Real Life (Post about your real life, like other stuff you do offline, where you live, your real name, if you want to share that, etc) Facts Here's some random facts! 1. Fox is a true blue Star Fox fan. 2. His mains in Brawl are: Fox His favorite character to Brawl with of course! Fox couldn't have chose a better main. <3 <3 <3 Wolf He likes all the differant moves Wolf has so he's Fox's second favorite character to Brwal with. Lucario Lucario is one of Fox's strongest Brawl characters (but he admits he isn't as strong as he'd like to be with him). Fox always Brawls as a silver Lucario. <3 Charizard That's right Fox brawls people as Charizard not Pokemon Trainer. Fox feels that Charizard needs to be treated like his own character. : P He always plays as a blue Charizard. 3. Fox loves Techno and Rock music. 4. Fox is a proud Fox/Krystal supporter. 5. Fox has a job at McDonalds so he can't Brawl very much. He is glad to be making his own money though. :) Category:Brawlers